Hunter's Moon
by Freeflare
Summary: After a concert in Romania Jared, Shannon, Matt & Tomo find a wolf but this...is no wolf. And what happens when Jared gets bit? Rating for upcoming language & violence, etc.
1. When In Romania

I don't own anything :(

I have not forgotten about my other fanfics, I'm just searching for the motivation XP

The lights were nearly blinding and he could feel Shannon's drum beats all through his body, it was just another night. Nothing really special. Stand at the microphone, sing the song, show off a little by climbing the stage support beams or jumping into the crowd. You know. Normal stuff. At least...that's what it was to Jared Leto.

After the concert the icy blue eyed teen breathed heavily as he lay limply on the leather seat on the band's tour bus.

The singer's older brother snorted finding the sight amusing as he sat across from his brother reading one of his favorite books.

"Shut up, Shannon.." Jared panted as he ran a hand through his black hair reaching the red dyed tips before letting the hand drop limply off the side of the sofa.

Shannon chuckled again marking his page before setting the book down to mock his younger sibling, "I told you climbing that thing was a bad idea." A sarcastic smirk spread over his face watching the other resting his elbows on his knees as he bent towards him slightly.

"Get out of my face, Shannon.." Jared warned tiredly keeping his black lined eyes closed in exhaustion simply trying to rest for their next performance.

Matt sighed rolling his eyes at the two, he was use to this with them but it never ceased to annoy him if they caught him at the wrong time...like now. "Please be quiet, guys." he said as he went back to watching videos on his laptop next to Shannon.

"Tell it to Shannon.." Jared groaned rolling over so his back was to said person.

Shannon pulled a fake pout at his little brother and took the pillow behind him & raised his arm to strike.

Seeing the oncoming trouble Matt sighed again and got up moving to a seat further down.

The next sound heard was a thump and Shannon laughing before the sound of someone tackling someone else to the floor and Jared telling his sibling to get off him. And something about how much the older sibling weighed or how Jared would kick Shannon's ass sooner or later.

Tomo walked over to the brawling sibling holding a plate of pizza rolls as he bite into one in his hand, "Pizza roll?"

Shannon looked up from pinning Jared to the floor and stood up brushing himself off before taking one with a 'thanks'.

Tomo smiled and leaned down offering the plate out to the teen.

Jared wrinkled his nose a bit in distaste shaking his head as he slipped back into his seat, "Vegetarian, remember?"

Tomo shrugged, "More for me." He popped another into his mouth sitting next to Shannon to discuss how the cords would interact with his beats.

After twenty or so minutes of this the bus suddenly came to a screeching halt causing Matt to nearly drop his laptop, Tomo to spill the pizza rolls that were left, Shannon to hit his shoulder against the table next to him and Jared to hit the floor with a thump.

Jared swore he heard the sound of something hitting some metallic before they stopped completely and he quickly pushed himself up in time to see their bus driver run back to them.

"Guys, I think I hit something.." he panted trying to catch his breath, "I tried to stop the bus in time but..it doesn't stop that fast on wet roads.." It had been raining for a little which caused the roads to be slick and driving to be slightly uncontrollable.

Jared got up brushing himself off and nodded, "Let's check it out."

And before anyone could say no he was out in the ran moving to the front of the bus to see what exactly had been hit.

When he got to the front Jared could see brown fur in the headlights and as he got closer he saw it was a wolf. He knelt down to see if it was still alive and saw that it was a lot bigger than any normal wolf that he'd seen. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder making his jerk his head around to see his brother and the rest of the band behind him. He breathed in relief glaring at Shannon, "Don't do that.."

Shannon shrugged, "Sorry." He leaned over Jared to get a closer look at the oversized wolf, "Whoa...what are the wolves out here eating?"

"Jumbo squirrels." Tomo answered disturbingly calmly, "What?" He asked seeing the looks he was getting from the three buys.

Jared shook his head and experimentally touched the wolf's fur, when it didn't move he felt how soft it was. He raised his eyebrows curiously and put a his other hand in front of the wolf's nose and mouth feeling warm air he sighed. "It's still breathing.." he whispered and lightly ran his hand through the thick fur checking for any broken bones or wounds but finding nothing wrong. He didn't notice the wolf's eyes opening until it jumped up growling at them.

Everyone froze in their spots.

Shannon took a slow breath trying to stay calm, "Jared...don't. move."

Jared was tempted to glare at Shannon for the obvious advice, "Wasn't planning to.." He muttered trying not to move or even really breath.

"Tomo, throw some of those pizza rolls off to the side." Shannon instructed watching the snarling canine closely.

Tomo slowly pulled some of the said food from his pocket and tossed out off to the side.

The wolf looked at the food distractedly and slowly moved towards it to sniff it.

"Jared, move." Shannon said as they quickly took off towards the door of the bus.

Jared followed them hearing a loud snarl before feeling something three times his weight hit him tackling him to the asphalt. Rolled over finding the wolf pinning him down, it's breath bounced of his face. It was so close to biting his face off. The wolf's breath could only be described as smelling like raw meat and rotting meat and the unmistakable smell of blood.

Shannon whipped around hearing a hard thump sound and saw his brother underneath the large wolf, he instinctively grabbed a club-like stick off the ground nearby before quickly running towards the wolf.

Jared jerked his head up hearing fast footsteps approaching him, he saw a flash of amber from the wolf's eyes and felt a sharp pain. He opened his mouth to cry out in pain but couldn't make a sound, he looked down to see the wolf's fangs sunk into his arm he had held up in defense.

Shannon hit the wolf over the head with the club hearing it yelp and scramble away anough to snarl at him. He looked down to see Jared bleeding heavily on the ground looking as though he was in immense pain. Calling Tomo and Matt over to carry the teen inside while he made sure the wolf didn't try to attack them again.

Jared saw Shannon swinging a large stick at the blurry figure of the wold and slowly looked up squinting to see who he thought was Tomo and Matt carrying him inside the bus before black crept up from the corners of his vision enveloping him in darkness.

Author's Notes:

Hope you all like it so far ^^

I know that Jared shouldn't be a teen but I just like the idea and everything so work with me here.

Also, I decided to include Matt because no one seems to want to in the few fics out there.

Please leave a review, watch for more of my work, etc. Suggestions and ideas for the next chapters are welcome ^^

And please be nice 'm only human here..


	2. Symptoms

Bright light shined irritatingly into Jared's eyes as he opened them waking himself up from who's knows how long a sleep. He groaned lightly blinking around to see where he was finding out quickly that he was in the hospital somewhere. He sucked in a deep breath pushing himself into a sitting position with his good arm, he looked at his slightly throbbing arm that was covered in bandages with small blood stains seeping through them from the bite.

"Hey," Jared looked up to see Tomo, Shannon and Matt walk into the dully painted room. "Hey..what happened?"

"Well, as far as I can figure you were attacked by a freakishly large mutant wolf an Shannon was all He Man on it and scared it off." Tomo explained calmly shrugging as he sat down.

Jared blinked and took a breath, "Okay..." He looked up at his older sibling, "You alright?"He wanted to make sure that Shannon was okay and he hadn't been bitten either.

The drummer nodded with a comforting smile, "And don't worry since we didn't catch the thing they gave you rabies shots anyway." He patted Jared's leg sarcastically.

Jared scowled not fond of needles in general, "Yay..." If it were up to him he'd probably just deal with the possibility of having rabies that gets shots against it.

"Doctor says if you feel up to it we can leave." before the words even left Shannon's mouth his little brother was already trying to climb out of the railed bed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes.."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Kinda.."

"Can I see it?"

"No.."

"Why not?"

"Because.."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Shannon!"

Shannon sighed and rolled his eyes getting up to pry the guitarist off the singer again for the fourth time since they got back on the bus half an hour ago.

"Aw, come on! I just wanna see." Tomo insisted.

The drummer raised an eyebrow looking down at his resting brother, "You know he won't give it unless you show 'im."

Jared huffed and sat up unwrapping his wounded arm wincing slightly, he revealed a still bloody outline of sharp teeth marks in his pale arm before wrapping it back up.

Tomo watched with interest before going to his laptop seeming sated for the moment.

Jared rolled his eyes and rested his head back down on the pillow he'd been previously trying to shove down Tomo's throat.

"You doing alright?" Shannon asked in a brotherly tone he used often with Jared.

"Yeah...just tired and sore.." Jared muttered about to fall asleep again.

Shannon nodded going back to his reading.

Dark shadows of tall trees passed by quickly as cool, fresh air whipped in his face and the rain softened ground smoothed under his quick movement of his feet running against it. The bright moonlight shown down with light blue and silver rays on his pale skin making it glow as well as his blue eyes in the night. Looking into the bushes he saw a pair of sickeningly yellow eyes watching his every move as they followed next to him matching his pace. In an instant a large, dark wolf jumped from it's concealed hiding place and tackled him with a blood curdling howl.

Jared snapped his eyes open and shot up in bed panting, he looked around the small room dimly lit by the half moon out the bus window and took a deep breath realizing it was just a dream. He slowly lowered himself back down into the bed and wiped his face from the cold sweat before closing his eyes to at least try to fall asleep again.

The next thing the singer/actor saw was a snarling wolf infront of his face just inches away, "Shit!" He pushed back only to knock himself of his seat spilling his salad all over himself in the process.

"Sorry.." Tomo grimaced slightly and helped his friends up from the now dirty floor, "Should've warned ya."

"Yeah, I'd like a little warning before you decide to play a video of a rabid wolf to me when I'm half dead." Jared scowled at the taller man as he picked lettuce off his clothes tossing hand fulls into the trash. "I need to change.." he shuffled to his room to pull on fresh clothes.

Tomo watched the younger of them leave and went over to Shannon and Matt whispering, "Have you guys noticed Jared seems a bit..on edge.."

Matt nodded a bit, "Touring all the time and being attacked by a wolf could do that."

Shannon shook his head rubbing his chin, "No...Tomo's right, he's usually calmer than this. He just acts...anxious lately.."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Tomo's head and he grabbed his laptop searching for something before turning the screen so the other two could see. "Look at the symptoms. Anxious, depressed, hungry a lot, sore, sensitive to light and sound-"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have all those." Shannon pointed out.

"Where'd you find this anyway?" Matt asked looking over the symptoms."

Tomo scrolled up to show a banner saying in bright red letters at the top _Lycanthropy. _


	3. Stranger In The Night

Matt looked at the banner dully seeming beyond unimpressed, "You can't be serious, Tomo.."

Tomo looked at his fellow band member, "Oh, come on! You have to admit there are similarities here!" He hissed quietly so Jared wouldn't hear from his room.

"No I don't." Matt countered and returned to tuning his guitar.

Shannon rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully, "Tomo..might be right..."

"Ha!" Tomo pointed to Shannon as he stuck his tongue out at Matt showing him that he was right.

Matt rolled his eyes shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well..I mean you might be right. Jared may have some kind of disease or disorder.." Shannon said softly, "Whatever is going on we just need to keep an eye on him, alright?" He looked to the two.

Tomo nodded looking like a kids ready to go looking for some kind of treasure.

Matt looked at Shannon and sighed setting his guitar down, "Fine.."

Jared listened silently to his brother and friends' discussion with his ear pressed to the closed door of his room. He frowned, was there really something wrong with him? He had been feeling off since he left the hospital... He looked outside his window looking at the shining moon outside, it was a quarter away from being full. He looked away into the otherwise dark room he stood in since looking at the silvery light seemed to make him nauseous. He slipped into his bed covering himself entirely with the blankets wanting to ignore the moon, he soon slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Waking up the dark haired teen felt someone sitting on the edge of his bed watching him, "Mm..?" He murmured slowly opening his eyes enough to see a black silhouette of a man near him in the dark room only lit slightly by blocked moonlight from his blind covered window. "Shannon?" Jared whispered trying to get his eyes to focus in on the features of the man.

The man said nothing and moved closer.

The rockstar shrank back a bit seeing dimly glowing amber in the person's eyes as he got closer to him, he didn't even think to call out for help as he felt the man's breath on his face. He smelled the fairly familiar smell of raw meat and blood, he panicked trying to shove the stranger away.

The man wrapped his arms around the younger one's throat just enough to make him stop. He slid a hand down Jared's arm finding the scar from the bite he had received before.

Jared felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he froze feeling calloused hands on his pale skin. He didn't dare try to speak now since he'd probably suffocate from the large hand remaining around his neck.

The stranger bent his head down holding the singer's arm firmly down to the bed and ran his tongue over the slight bumps of the scar in the skin.

Jared opened his mouth letting a slight sound escape his lips feeling the warm wet tongue on his arm and felt the hand tighten slightly, he breathed quickly looked down out of the corner of his eyes at the man.

The man ignored Jared and continued tasting the skin before pressed his teeth to it.

Jared's breath hitched feeling the unknown person's teeth against his skin and felt particularly sharp one's pressing harder into his arm. He shook his head trying to tell the man to stop without speaking but this only earn him a low growl that sounded far from human.

The man slowly applied more pressure with his teeth till he felt the skin break enough to draw some blood.

Jared gasped softly and clenched his fist feeling blood ooze out of the new wounds.

The man let out a chuckle-like sound as he licked at the droplets of blood forming and seemed to enjoying the actor's slight squirming at the feeling of it.

Jared whimpered slightly trying to get away from this sicko but stopped feeling more pressure around his neck choking slightly.

The man pulled back when the wounds were closed and licked his lips moving his face closer to Jared's.

Jared couldn't see anything more than the burning amber eyes inches from his face as he felt the weight of the man's body press down on his.

"Hold still, pup." the man growled in a deep, gruff voice that made Jared tense.

The actor struggled slightly and felt the man's sharp nails dig into his neck slightly in response. He then felt the nails of the man's other hand run down his shirt tearing it.

The man ripped the shirt covering Jared's torso almost completely off and leaned down again using his nail to cut the tender skin slightly across the stomach licking at the blood that welled up.

Jared jerked and his stomach clenched at the new wound, he grimaced wrapping his hand around the hairy arm gripping his throat. He heard a door opening and footsteps of someone going to the bathroom, "Hey.." He croaked trying to get the attention of whoever was out there, he seemed to when he heard the footsteps stop. But the man covered his mouth with his spare hand and after what seemed like a lifetime the footsteps continued to the bathroom and the door closed. Jared's heart sank to his stomach.

The man released Jared's mouth and continued licking at the wound closing it as well before starting to pull his loose pajama pants off.

Jared's eyes widened and he shook his head violently while he tried to struggle away only getting his airway cut off by the hand around his throat. He gasped for air and gripped the arm tighter trying to pry it off. His vision started to get blurred out by colorful spots in front of his eyes, he heard a loud hissing sound before the hand was taken off followed by the sound of yelping like a dog that had been hit. Slowly getting his vision back he jerked his head up and saw Tomo gripping a can of air freshener breathing a bit heavily as he turned his attention to Jared.


	4. Temper, Temper

"T..Tomo?" Jared whispered hoarsely and rubbed at his throat as he coughed slightly.

The long haired man seemed to be shocked but moved over to his friend and helped him sit up, "What the hell happened?"

Jared coughed a few more times before answering in equal shock, "I don't know..one minute I was sleeping and the next there's this sick bastard on top of me.."

Tomo frowned in deep concern, "What'd he want?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't know but he seemed to like cutting me and drinking my blood..." He stopped when he heard himself and felt hungry thinking of blood.

"Jared?" Shannon called as he came running into his room only wearing pajama pants as he did and grabbed Jared's arm in concern when he say blood. "I heard yelling, what happened?" he immediately started to get a wet wash cloth to wipe away the blood and clean the wounds.

Jared sighed glad his older brother was concerned for his safety but a bit annoyed at his extents. "I'm fine, just a little grossed out.."

"Well, what happened?" Shannon asked again calming down slightly hearing Jared tell him he was okay. He carefully dabbed at the cuts looking up from his spot kneeling on the floor.

"Like I told Tomo, who saved me by the way, I have no idea.." Jared explained not seeming to satisfy his sibling.

Shannon looked to Tomo for clearer answers but the guitarist just shrugged unsurely, he accidently seemed to press to hard on his younger brother's stomach wound.

Jared hissed pulling away and growled irritatedly at the drummer, "Get off!" He climbed out of bed and slammed the door of the bathroom once he went inside the small room.

Shannon blinked in surprise at Jared's sudden aggression and looked back to Tomo.

Tomo watched after his fellow band member in surprise and looked at Shannon with a look that said I-told-ya-so.

Shannon rolled his eye getting up and knocked on the closed door, "Jared? Are you okay? I didn't mean to press that hard."

A gravelly growl sounded from behind the door followed by the sound of Jared trying to clear his throat and anxious breathing.

"Jared?" Shannon called again pressing his ear to the door to try and get a better idea of what was wrong.

A deep breath was heard before a shaky, "I'm fine.."

Shannon frowned furrowing his eyebrows, "You don't sound okay, Jared.."

"I said I'm fine!" Jared snarled in a tone that sent chills down Shannon's spine. He threw a decorative picture hanging on the wall at the door in anger.

Shannon jumped back slightly and stared at the door uneasily, he wanted to help Jared with whatever was wrong but he couldn't if he was going to throw stuff at him.

Tomo stepped forward laptop in hand and pointed out two words on the werewolf site he had found before. _**"Mood swings"**_

Shannon frowned deeper at this and looked at Matt's door when he heard it open.

Matt stepped out looking slightly irritated with being woken up so late, "What the hell, man?" He muttered scratching his head.

Tomo gave an innocent smile, "Well, it isn't me this time."

"Would you get the fuck away from the damn door all of you!" came the singer's thoroughly aggitated voice from the bathroom seeming upset by their mere presence.

Tomo grimaced and hightailed it to the kitchen area of the bus with his laptop.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the remaining band member in the small hall.

Shannon shook his head shrugging in utter helplessness.

Matt sighed and decided not to get involved so went back to bed hoping for silence to go back to sleep.

Shannon sighed as well and shuffled to the kitchen to find Tomo at a table typing on his portable computer, "What're you doing?"

Tomo didn't look up as he continued, "Well, I don't know about you but I'm scared. So I'm e-mailing the woman that owns the site."

Shannon creased his eyebrows, "And then what?"

Tomo shrugged, "Well, hopefully she'll reply quickly and she'll be able to tell us what the hell to do about.." He gestured to the still closed bathroom door not even daring to say his name.

Shannon decided not to ask any more questions at this, what did they have to lose anyway. Maybe this woman could help if Jared really was showing signs of this...disease. And if not...maybe she was a therapist or something.

"And..send." Tomo muttered to himself clicking on the send button and stared at the screen intently waiting.

"You're not actually going to stare down you computer til she replies are you?"Shannon questioned.

Tomo simply nodded.

Shannon sighed deeply rolling his eyes, "Let's hope she's fast then."


End file.
